destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
K4yne
K4yne was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition. He was an Elsen, a native to the world of OFF, with his Minecraft avatar sometimes controlled via remote by a character called Hogan Hircine. He started as a Pro-Godmodder, but became Neutral near the end of DTG2. He was known for being one of the main PGs and for his frequent references to Team Fortress 2 and OFF. K4yne's Minecraft account is Ryoner. Both of Kayne's characters share the chumhandle grumpyCentaur GC (dc143c). K4yne's Ancestor is Antares, the Scientist. K4yne's symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Blue Cross, referring to the Medic symbol on the sleeves of his shirt. History Pre-DTG K4yne's backstory is chronicled in DOCTOR, a story detailing his past and leading up to his involvement in Destroy the Godmodder 2. DTG2 K4yne started posting late into Act 2, proclaiming himself as a Pro-Godmodder, his reasoning being what he called the "Godmodder Cycle": whenever the Godmodder is killed, he will just come back in a stronger incarnation, and so the fight will begin anew. Therefore, the logical choice was to join his side. He started utilizing some concepts of the game in order to figure out how it worked. After a few smaller tries at an entity, he just went into the Nether, catching himself a Ghast with a few alchemized items. The resulting entity, affectionately nicknamed Roland the First, had only a small run, but managed to destroy Charitomb brought onto the battlefield by Irecreeper, bringing his wrath upon himself and dying shortly after. K4yne, being saddened by the death of his mount, gathered the Ghast's remains and started developing the Alpha Ghast, an organic mech made out of thirty Ghasts, using a zombified Roland (nicknamed "Second Coming") as a core and pilot. After its run (and multiple more destroyed chair related entities), the last major contribution was the Disconator, a giant disco ball-themed mech that could hinder other entities with its Electroswing Bazooka. While in Scratch's Manor, K4yne was tasked by Doc Scratch himself to keep an eye on Piono due to his tendencies to trying to break the game or find loopholes. However, this fell flat shortly after pionoplayer decided to take Piono with him into the Basement, and K4yne simply went on with the quest. He worked to find out the secrets of the Manor, and at the conclusion of the sidequest, went as far as to say he wished it was his. During the quest, he mainly allied with his fellow Pro-Godmodders. During the boss fight with Lord English, K4yne was at first conflicted with his loyalties and contributed to both sides of the fight. After reasoning that the Godmodder Cycle will be broken when English destroys the universe, he aligned himself with the cherub, who was killed just after K4yne's decision to defect. Upon returning to GodCraft, he fought to defend the First Block. After the Scratch, he started making new lines of alchemies and supported the Pro-Godmodder entities currently on the field. After summoning a plethora of new entities and continuing support through healing, K4yne disappeared into the Nether to do some shady business shortly after Paradox Dimentio's death. K4yne left his robot sidekick Robo-K4yne to do his bidding while he prepared two new charges named Uberghast A and Uberghast B. Shortly after returning with his newest creations, he engaged like everyone else in the war that followed, supplying an army of his, consisting of enemies from OFF and some Foxy animatronics for good measure, he himself representing the core of his army, albeit not before turning Burnt. While the army did fairly well, it was defeated for good after a clash with Irecreeper's personal army, though K4yne later returned the favor by mainly attacking Irecreeper's Chair Legion after he returned to normal. He then went on to a more passive role until the surprise appearance of Project Binary, Bill Cipher and The Glitch. Notable Entities * Roland the First PG ** Alpha Ghast PG ** Roland II (Second Coming) PG * Disconator PG * A series of OFF bosses ** Dedan PG ** Japhet PG ** Enoch PG ** The Queen PG * Mantorok PG * Foxy PG * Uberghast A and B ** Uberghast Roland PG ** Uberghast HELLO PG Trivia *K4yne's Minecraft avatar is a BLU Medic from the game Team Fortress 2, equipped with the Noble Amassment of Hats. In the game, K4yne's Medic loadout actually contains this hat. Category:Players Category:Pro-Godmodder Category:Neutral Category:Kayne Category:WIP Category:DTG2